


Rose Red

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Rose Red

"On scarlet petals  
I’ll lay you down..."

\- Winter Dawn (Marielle)

 

Morgana was walking with Morgause hand in hand. Happiness was emerging from the bottoms of their hearts, love coursing though their veins and dissolving in the air around them. Morgana kissed Morgause's bare neck, feeling the artery throbbing beneath the skin. Morgause giggled: "One more second, my darling." Morgana's hand slipped from Morgause's shoulder to the side of her breast: "I'm not sure I will endure a single second," replied Morgana, covering Morgause's neck in the sleet of kisses.  
Morgause yielded. They were stumbling, entangled into each other so tightly no one would be able to tell where one girl's body ends and other one's begins. Morgana kept tasting Morgause's lips, having her fingers in Morgause's hair.  
Finally they stumbled onto the meadow, flooded with crimson rose bloodshed. Morgause slowly laid Morgana into the flowerbed, her lips still joined with Morgana's derm. Morgause finished her kiss with a big smack of her lips. This time 'twas Morgana who giggled. Her hands embraced Morgause's hips and then... then she twisted Morgause like if they were dancing, so now Morgause was laying on her back, her golden hair interlaced the roses so they looked like the royal fléurs. Morgana neared to Morgause's face, her scent mixing with the aroma of roses and filling Morgana's spreaded nares. She lowered her head. Morgause opened her mouth, yet Morgana headed next to Morgause's face. Morgause felt Morgana's skin and hair caressing her cheek.  
When Morgana emerged her head again, she was holding a rose between her lips. Morgause blushed. Morgana kissed her lips, passing the rose like if they were dancing tango. Morgause closed her eyes as Morgana laid her lips onto Morgause's hot forehead.

"I'd paint your roses black  
and show you heaven  
just to feel your skin  
for one more second."  
\- Children of Bodom (Dead Man's Hand On You)


End file.
